<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fire That Started It All by nikki_1380</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017976">The Fire That Started It All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_1380/pseuds/nikki_1380'>nikki_1380</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mentions of Haley Hotchner/Aaron Hotchner, Mutual Pining, Season 3x14, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:36:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_1380/pseuds/nikki_1380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my own little twist of Season 3, Episode 13 when Hotch and Reid go to interview Chester Hardwick.</p><p>Probably going to be a multi-chapter fic.</p><p>First time posting! Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fire That Started It All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own any of the Criminal Minds characters nor do I own the dialogue!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re going where you belong,” Hotch said pushing the buzzer.</p><p>“It’s 5:17,” Chester states “evening yard started at 5 o’ clock. Guard staff’s outside with population, there won’t be anyone to open that door for at least 13 minutes.”</p><p>Walking over to the table where the gruesome photos of victims lay, Chester picked one up, “and it took me less than 5 to do this.” An excited, cocky smile graced his features at the idea of the potential to kill again.</p><p>Spencer felt his heart jump into his throat as his eyes darted between Hotch and Hardwick. He could feel the two Alpha males becoming hostile. His normal genius brain was failing him because he had no idea what to say or do as panic started to creep in. </p><p>“While you were doing your research, maybe a question  or two about security tones would have been a good idea,” Hardwick said.</p><p>“I heard the tones,” Hotch retorted back, a slight challenge in his voice.</p><p>“So, you planned to be locked inside with me, with no guns or weapons?” Hardwick responded, bating Hotch.</p><p>“I won’t need a gun.” Hotch said vehemently. Reid noticed Hotch’s demeanor change and if he wasn’t panicked before, he definitely was now. Hotchner looked like an animal hunting for his prey, readying for a violent fight.</p><p>“There’s no way they're going to execute me next week, not after I kill 2 FBI agents. You saved my life by coming here,” Hardwick said smugly.</p><p>“But unfortunately, for you I’m not a 5 foot tall, 100-pound girl,” Hotch murmured, his voice going so much lower than Spencer had ever heard it before. He tried to swallow around the lump in his throat and ease the panic that had begun to rise the moment the situation had turned sour.  Should probably work on swallowing the arousal growing in your pants too, Reid thought to himself as Hotch stripped off his jacket, and undid his tie.</p><p>“All your life, you’ve gone after victims who couldn’t fight back and the rest of the time you spent looking over your shoulder, worried about the knock on the door, scared that someone like me would be on the other side waiting to put you away.” Hotch slowly advanced towards Hardwick, “at your core, you’re a coward!” </p><p>That’s when Spencer’s brain finally started to work and he said “Chester, do you want to know why you killed all those women?” Although, it didn’t come out as strong as Reid had hoped, it did direct the attention to him.</p><p>“What?” Hardwick asked, a little taken back by the interruption.</p><p>“Earlier, you said you wished you were different. I can tell you why you killed all those women, why you are what you are.” </p><p>“You can tell me why I did the things I did?” Hardwick asked, almost sceptically. Reid glanced over in Hotch’s general direction and saw he was still in just his button down. Reid inhaled sharply at the hard look he was giving him.</p><p>“I think I can, I do…” Reid said hesitantly before launching into the psychology of Hardwick’s childhood.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>In the car, Spencer sat silently as Hotch drove, feeling the anger and frustration brooding from the older man. More than anything, Spencer wanted to ask the older agent what was wrong, but he didn’t think Aaron, Hotch, Spencer reminded himself would think Spencer was privy to that. He is your boss, nothing more. It’s none of your business what he does outside of work, Spencer thought, forcing himself to take a calming breath. </p><p>“That was smart to get Hardwick to focus on himself long enough for the guards to come back,” Hotch murmured. </p><p>“I find that I do some of my best work under intense terror,” Reid responded because he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell Hotch what he was actually feeling in that prison. </p><p>Hotch’s expression remained stoic, “I’m sorry,” he said.</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“I antagonized the situation,” Hotch said.</p><p>“No, you didn’t.”</p><p>“Well, I certainly didn’t help,” Hotch replied.’</p><p>“Hm,” Reid hummed, thinking about the events “I guess you didn’t really help.” There was a sigh from Hotch and for a moment Spencer thought agreeing with him that he hadn’t helped with the situation may have been the wrong move.</p><p>“So, Haley wants me to sign the divorce papers uncontested so nobody wastes money on lawyers,” Hotch finally said slowly after a long pause. Reid was a little surprised by the confession. Hotch hardly ever shared his personal life with the team let alone him, one of the youngest agents with the BAU.</p><p>“You don’t want to?” Spencer asked, his voice coming out a little more squeaky than he intended it to. Hotch glanced at Spencer from his peripheral vision.</p><p>“What I want, I’m not going to get.”</p><p>Feeling a little burst of confidence Spencer asked, “and what do you want Hotch?” </p><p>Spencer wasn’t all that surprised when Hotch didn’t respond, but rather gave Spencer a hard look and clenched his jaw tightly. Reid didn’t push the topic and turned towards the window, watching the passing of other cars and buildings. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It was almost 11:00 by the time Hotch and Reid pulled up into the parking garage of the BAU. Hotch turned off the SUV and sat there for a moment before he turned to look at Reid. Spencer was gathering his things and adjusting his messenger bag and Hotch couldn’t help, but think of how beautiful Spencer was. Quickly shaking his head, as if that’s going to keep him out of your thoughts, Hotch’s brain said complacently. He huffed a sigh of frustration and flung the car door open before stepping out. </p><p>He met Spencer on the opposite side of the SUV as he adjusted his suit jacket. He could have sworn he saw Reid glance over him, as if checking him out, but Hotch chalked it up to him imagining things. </p><p>“Have a good night Spencer,” Hotch said before he stepped passed Reid and headed towards the BAU office,  his arm brushing Reid’s as he walked away. </p><p>He missed the confused look Reid gave him. He hadn’t realized his slip up until he was sitting in his office thinking of the days events.</p><p>“Fuck,” Hotchner said before putting his face in his hands and sighing loudly to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>